fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby's Dream World
American Info= |-| PAL Info= |developer = Fritez Franchise |publisher = |platforms = Wii U |genre = Adventure, 2.5D Platformer |released = TBA 2014 TBA 2014 |modes = Single Player |ratings = |media = 3DS Card |series = Kirby |title = |}} |-| Japanese Info= Kirby's Dream World is the 16th installment in the Kirby series and is produced by Fritez Franchise. It is a 2.5D platformer along the lines of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards,Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby: Triple Deluxe. One of the main new features is Kirby's new Ace abiility, a specil ability that transforms Kirby into a constellion and walk on the sky in a top-down Zelda fashoin. Unlike most games, the adventure isn't split into small levels and insted it is split into a huge, expansive world similar to Kirby and The Amazing Mirror . ''This world is known as Cardelia and centers around suits of Spade, Heart, Clover,Diamond but most importantly Ace. This world is discoverd by Kirby when he flips over a mysterious card which warps him inside it. Kirby's Dream World is set to be platformed for the 3DS and realesed Summer 2014. Nintendo eShop Description Story Prolouge Gameplay '''Kirby's Dream World' is traditional Kirby game with 3D visuals alike Kirby's Return to Dream Land ''and Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Although the visuals are renderd as HD3D models, the platfroming stays true to it's sidecrolling roots, coining the game as a 2.5D ganera. Like past mainstream installments, Kirby makes another comeback with his trademarked I'nhale''' ability. This enables him tsuck in enemies or objects infront of him via his mouth and expel them out as projectiles to attack. He can also swallow the enemies or objects to defeat them. The Super Inhale manuver also makes a comeback, when the Wiimote is shaken while inhaling, Kirby will inahle with greater force so he can suck in masses of enemies and larger obstacles. After spitting an object, Kirby can quickly re-inhale it right after he shoots it so he can use it again. Other players playing as Kirby can also inhale star shots spat by other players. Copy Abilities Specific enemies and objects give Kirby a Copy Ability 'when swallowed. Copy Abilities render Kirby unable to inhale and somtimes hinder his other abilities, but in trade give him an set of attacks and projectiles to use in extange. Normally the player can execute the abilitiy's basic attack with the B button but combing this button with other buttons make Kirby use different attacks. These button combined moves can be displayed on the pause screen and have names. Copy abilities also alter Kirby's attrire and may change his color pallette. Abilities can be discarded at any time and are automaticly discarded if the player is hit by a forceful obstacle or attack. Another method to obtain copy abilities is through copy pedastals, which give the Copy Ability shown. Open World Akain to Kirby and the Amazing Mirror ''the game takes place in a huge open world instead of many small seperate levels. This world is known as '''Cardelia which is discoverd by Kirby on accident by flipping a card and is trapped in a magic sphere due to the magic of Daizen. A large open world makes the game is slightly less liner allowing a player to visit any location in the game (Excluding Astro Aroura, Culverin and End Dimension) anytime they want. The goal in the game isn't just to deafeat each boss but collect Aces to power up the sphere Kirby's trapped in. Everytime a mid-boss is defeated (for the first time only) the player obtains 3 Aces. When a magic crystal obtained from a crystal pedasal is taken all the way to another point in the world, it gives the player 1 Ace. Finally a boss powers up the world by five Aces when deafeated for the first time. The main purpose for these Aces are to travel to Trick Constellation, a 3 leveled world that requires almost all of the Aces to be collected. Collecting all aces unlocks the Dimension Mirror '''which allows the player to enter Cardelia's '''Ultra counterpart, which contains a darker apperance with the layout of some rooms changed to make it harder, tougher Ultra versions of enemies, Mid-Bosses and Bosses and less healing items. It also contains more. Collecting Aces is a vital part in progression as it allows the player to travel to other planetoids and such which act as tiny areas filled with treasures and food. Kirby can travel to them by entering the magic gate known as the 'Wild Card '''which makes him fuse himself with the giant sphere the world is in so he becomes the sphere, but of course Kirby's limbs and face are also added onto the sphere for charm. When the Wild Card is flipped, a mysterious, constellainton like map is opened up that allows the player to go to any branching location as long as they have enough aces. To get there, the player must enter a side-scrolling shooting section where they shoot enemies with star shots similarly to the starship ability from ''Kirby Super Star. Treasures There are floating cards scatterd throughout that can be flipped to reavel treasures Multiplayer Ace Ability Goal Game Modes Characters Playable Supporting Copy Abilities Returning New Copy Abilities Special Abilities Enemies Mid-Bosses Bosses Items Collectable Objects Levels More coming soon... Notable Concepts Concepts that aren't fully developed but are mentioned. *Kirby will obtain some kind of power that allows him to inhale the very essence of light and spit it out to light up other areas. Related Pages */Copy Abilities/ */Subgames/ */Cards/ */Soundtrack/ Trivia *Master bears the exact appearance to an unused character in Kirby GCN that possibly was the influence of Magolor. Due to it's mencing appearance in which contrasts the soft feel in the seires, it whould likely be the main antagonist of the cancelled game. **These unused enemies are also used in the game. **Royal Knight shares the same appearance to Meta Knight's unused concept. *The Animal ability is completely revamped to play similarly to Mario's Cat Transformation, as both are colorated similarly, can scratch, climb walls and even preform a similar dive. Poll What do you think about Kirby's Adventure 3D? NEEDS to be featured when it's done Should at least get an SA This is awesome! Great Game! It's pretty cool. Ok I guess. Needs Work. Meh. Bad apple. Worst. Game. EVER!!!! Should the name be... Kirby's Dream World ...Or Kirby: Double Decked Gallery For the beta artwork see:Kirby's Adventure 3D/Beta Gallery File:Candebelle2KA3D.png| File:CupidKirbyKA3D.png|Cupid Kirby File:Hi-Jump2KA3D.png|Hi-Jump File:MirrorKirby2KA3D.png|Mirror Kirby File:NinjaKirbyKA3D.png|Ninja Kirby File:SparkKirbyKA3D.png|Spark Kirby File:SpearKA3D.png|Spear Kirby File:WingKirby2KA3D.png|Wing Kirby File:FlowerKirbyKA3D.png|Flower Kirby File:PoppyBrosSr.KA3D.png|Poppy Bros. Sr. File:Mr.Frosty3KA3D.png|Mr. Frosty File:WaddleDooKA3D.png|Waddle Doo GordoKA3D.png|A Gordo File:FlurryKA3D.png|A Flurry DrippyKA3D.png|Drippy PlasmaWhispAndWaddleDoo.png|A Plasma Whisp and a Waddle Doo File:WarpStarKA3D.png|Warp Star Kirby'sHouseKA3D.png|Kirby's House DaizenConcepr.png|Daizen's Concept Art Category:Kirby Games Category:2013 Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Rated 6 Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Fritez Co. Category:Plazzap's Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pop Star Clan